


Истинная сущность

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Какова истинная сущность Дейдары? :)





	Истинная сущность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по ассоциации с этой картинкой http://s1.zerochan.net/Deidara.600.1827650.jpg

— Семпай, что вы наделали!  
Если бы Обито мог, то не поверил бы собственным глазам. Увы, шаринган исключал возможность иллюзии.   
— М, — задумчиво изрёк Дейдара и зыркнул из-под густой чёлки. 

Когда Лидер поручил им эту миссию, ничто не предвещало беды. Миссия как миссия, одна из десятков таких же, не слишком высоко оплачиваемых, зато и не слишком сложных. Во всяком случае, так показалось вначале.   
От них требовалось пробраться в подземное святилище какого-то непроизносимого (очень похоже, что никому не интересного и не особо нужного) тайного культа и похитить оттуда свиток с неведомой запретной техникой. Характер техники наниматель предпочёл не раскрывать. Ограничился сухим объяснением, где найти искомое. Никто из Акацки расспрашивать не стал. Со своими бы техниками разобраться… особенно с теми, которые взрываются где попало.   
Обито и Дейдара — к разочарованию последнего — справились быстро и без особого труда. Как ни странно, несмотря на зловещую славу, служители культа оказались посредственными бойцами. Обито, который и прежде-то не проявлял интереса к запретной технике, окончательно его утратил. Если девятнадцать человек не в силах противостоять двоим — то какой смысл осваивать их умения?  
В общем, всё шло как нельзя лучше. Напарники выбрались на поверхность и не спеша зашагали к ближайшему Убежищу, где Зетсу должен был забрать у них добычу. И тут — не иначе, какой-то злобный дух надоумил Обито полюбопытствовать, а как же всё-таки называется техника, что оказалась у них в руках.   
— Заклятие проявления истинной сущности, — разобрал Дейдара мелкие иероглифы на самом краю свитка, почти сливающиеся с каймой причудливого узора. — Способствует раскрытию внутреннего потенциала человека.   
Заметив, как глаза напарника вспыхнули знакомым огнём, Обито встревожился.  
— Семпай, вы же не собираетесь испробовать эту технику на себе?  
— А почему нет? — дёрнул плечом Дейдара. — Лидер сказал, что техника, ради которой рискуют нанимать Акацки, должна быть очень могущественной. А такая штука пригодится и нам самим. Значит, я могу применить её прямо сейчас, м.   
Озвучивать свои мысли о несколько хилом могуществе погибших противников Обито не стал. Всё же такие рассуждения как бы не характерны для его роли. Вместо этого он попытался подойти с другой стороны:   
— Но вдруг она опасна?   
И тут же осознал: говорить такое Дейдаре было не просто глупо — это было фатальной стратегической ошибкой.   
— Тоби, эта техника наверняка увеличивает боевой потенциал шиноби до максимума. Раскрывает все его способности. Конечно, она опасна, м! Именно поэтому она мне и нужна. С ней моё искусство достигнет невообразимых высот.   
— А вдруг в действительности здесь имеется в виду что-то другое?  
— Что другое, м?!   
— Ну, например… Например, духовное саморазвитие!   
Дейдаре надоело спорить.   
— Тоби, прекрати паниковать, — оборвал он все возражения, как уже высказанные, так и будущие, и принялся складывать печать, — я прекрасно знаю, что делаю, м!  
Как всегда, когда его упрямство упиралось обоими рогами, все доводы разума становились бессильны.   
Раздался громкий хлопок, и на несколько мгновений пространство вокруг заполнил густой белый туман. Едва он рассеялся, стало ясно, что техника сработала. Истинная сущность Дейдары в самом деле проявила себя — на полянке под ласковыми лучами утреннего солнца стоял симпатичный телёнок светло-золотистой масти. Его лоб украшали небольшие, но крепкие и острые рожки, длинная прядка шерсти привычно падала на левый глаз. 

— М! — уже увереннее сказал Дейдара и цокнул аккуратным копытцем. Либо произошедшие с ним изменения его устраивали, либо он попросту не заметил их.   
— Семпай, что же нам теперь делать! — Обито схватился за голову.  
— Му? — удивился напарник, с интересом оглядывая ближайшие окрестности. — Му? Му! — наконец определился он и потянулся к ближайшему кустику, срывая аппетитный сочно-зелёный листик. Медленно, со вкусом прожевал, причмокнул и взялся за следующий. Наверное, после длительного употребления глины его организму остро не хватало витаминов.   
Обито сел на землю, стащил маску и принялся методично стучать себя кулаком по лбу. Ему стоило догадаться, что когда-нибудь всё закончится подобным образом. Истинная сущность всегда тем или иным путём берёт над человеком верх.   
Дейдара покосился на напарника. Он явно плохо понимал причины столь бурного отчаяния, однако искренне им сочувствовал. Оставив наполовину объеденный кустик, он наклонился и утешающе лизнул Обито в пострадавший лоб.  
— Му-у-у, — веско заявил он.   
— Конечно, семпай, — согласился Обито. — Вы совершенно правы.


End file.
